Congratulations, My Dear Watson
by Elveniel
Summary: Ketika seorang tamu tak di undang berkunjung ke rumah baru Dr. Watson


Disclaimer: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Summary: Ketika seorang tamu tak di undang berkunjung ke rumah baru Dr. Watson.

Warning: OOC-ness, typo(s), dan banyak kekurangan lainnya ._.

* * *

.

Belum lama aku menikmati kedamaian di rumah baruku sendiri tanpa kehadiran sosok jangkung Sherlock Holmes, kehadiran seorang wanita tua ini tiba-tiba datang mengusik ketenanganku.

Waktu itu aku sedang mejulurkan kaki ke arah perapian saat pertengahan bulan Januari, ketika pelayan wanita mengetuk pintu kamarku dan berkata ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku. Langsung terbayang di benakku wajah Holmes yang tersenyum sinis sedang menungguku di luar, dan dalam sekejap aku sudah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar untuk menemuinya. Tapi yang kudapati di ruang tamu bukanlah Holmes, juga bukan salah seorang kenalanku, yang kutemui adalah seorang wanita lanjut usia yang bongkok dan terlihat penyakitan.

"Maaf, madame," kataku dengan sopan seraya mengajaknya duduk. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Anda Dr. John Watson?" tanyanya dengan halus sekali, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Ya, bagaimana anda bisa mengenal saya?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara tawa parau yang aneh.

"Saya benar-benar tua sekali! Harusnya saya menyebutkan nama Mr. Holmes dulu begitu bertemu dengan anda."

"Dia kawan lama saya."

"Ya, ya, dia yang mengenalkan anda pada saya."

"Kalau begitu anda membutuhkan jasa saya?"

"Betul."

"Tapi saya belum mendapat izin praktek resmi."

Wanita tua itu tiba-tiba menyeringai, anehnya aku melihat kulit di sekitar matanya mendadak berkerut mengerikan.

"Bukan, bukan itu dokter. Saya datang kesini bukan untuk berobat."

"Kalau begitu anda ada perlu apa dengan saya?" tanyaku agak sewot. Jujur, sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang senang diganggu, kecuali oleh sahabatku karena aku sendiri sudah terbiasa dengannya. Namun, mengingat dia seorang kenalan sahabatku, mau tak mau aku harus menahan diri. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang kenalan Holmes, mungkin saja aku sudah mengusirnya keluar sebelum dia menyeringai jelek seperti itu.

"Saya tahu anda adalah sahabat detektif konsultan itu—Oh, terima kasih, nak." Dia mengambil teh yang ditawarkan pelayan wanita dari nampan, kemudian menyeruputnya sedikit dan mendesah lega sebelum kembali bicara, "Semakin tua saya semakin membutuhkan banyak cairan dokter. Well, sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Anda tahu saya ini adalah sahabatnya Holmes."

"Ya, ya! Oleh karena itu anda pasti tahu banyak tentang dia, jadi saya bermaksud datang ke sini diam-diam untuk membicarakan dia dengan anda... Saya belum selesai Dr. Watson—"

Dia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tanganku ketika aku sudah bangkit berdiri untuk kembali ke kamar. Aku sudah muak mendengar segala perkataan yang diucapkannya.

"Maaf, madame, saya tidak mengenal anda, dan saya bukan orang tolol yang mau menceritakan kehidupan pribadi seseorang secara gamblang dengan orang yang tidak saya kenal." Kataku dengan nada jengkel yang sengaja tidak kusembunyikan, namun wanita itu bersikeras menahan lengangku dan malah mencengkeramnya semakin kuat. Aku tak menyangka di balik penampilan fisiknya yang lemah dan loyo itu, tersimpan otot-otot pria sekuat baja.

"Nama saya Morris," kata wanita itu, yang entah bagaimana bisa menarikku jatuh kembali ke kursi di hadapannya. Namanya lebih cocok diberikan pada kucing, pikirku dengan kurang ajar. "Morris Saville. Saya adalah salah satu klien Mr. Holmes. Nah, sekarang anda telah mengenal saya, jadi—"

"Maafkan saya, Madame. Tapi anda sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, saya tahu anda telah berbohong. Semua yang anda tunjukkan adalah muslihat payah. Sekarang saya yakin anda bukanlah salah satu klien sahabat saya, tapi anda adalah salah satu dari musuh-musuhnya yang sedang menyamar!" ketusku sambil menarik kembali lenganku dengan kasar dari cengkeraman tangan keriputnya, aku bangkit berdiri seraya mengacungkan jariku ke arah pintu utama.

"Sekarang anda boleh keluar kalau tidak mau macam-macam dengan saya." Sengitku tajam.

Wanita tua itu sekali lagi menyeringai, namun kali ini dia tampak lebih seperti sedang berusaha menahan geli. Dia bangkit berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangan panjangnya ke arahku. Aku sedang mendelik kearah tangannya dengan curiga, melihat-lihat kalau ada racun tak kelihatan tembus kulit terselip di sela-sela tangannya, ketika suara rendah tajam dan dingin yang tak asing tiba-tiba berkata,

"Well, Watson, aku tahu kau selalu bisa di andalkan."

Aku mendongak sedikit, menatap wajah wanita tua yang telah berubah menjadi wajah tirus tajam dengan mata elang yang sudah sangat kukenal sekian lama. Itu wajah Sherlock Holmes yang sedang tersenyum sinis ke arahku.

Aku menyadari kalau mulutku menganga lebar untuk waktu yang cukup lama, karena aku merasakan bibirku mengering ketika aku mengatupkan kembali mulutku. Sherlock Holmes sudah kembali duduk di kursi yang beberapa detik sebelumnya di duduki oleh seorang wanita lanjut usia, tangan kanannya memegang sehelai sapu tangan sementara wajahnya masih terlihat keriput di sana-sini karena make up yang belum terhapus seluruhnya. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, dia kelihatan masih segar dan bersemangat seperti biasanya kalau sedang menangani kasus.

"Menuakan diri itu memang sulit," Komentarnya, suaranya telah kembali normal. "tapi itu lebih baik daripada menganggung resiko kalau penyamaranku akan ketahuan."

"Holmes, apa yang kau—"

"Sekadar berkunjung untuk memberi ucapan selamat atas tempat tinggal baru, Watson." Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Yah, walau dengan cara yang tidak biasa."

"Maafkan aku," lanjutnya setelah mengetahui tak ada respon sama sekali dariku. "Bukannya aku mau mengerjaimu dengan cara murahan seperti itu, sobat, tapi kau pasti tahu apa yang menuntutku untuk melakukan penyamaran ini sekarang."

Aku menanyakan hal yang sudah kuketahui jawabannya,

"Apa ada kasus lagi?"

Holmes hanya tersenyum misterius, dan aku menyimpulkan dengan yakin dari senyuman itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'nya.

"Aku baru selesai melakukan penyelidikan, dan kebetulan aku ingat melewati rumah barumu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan kunjungan."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mencopot penyamaranmu? Aku bahkan sudah mengusirmu!"

"Yah, kurasa hanya sebagai kejutan. Lagipula setelah ini aku harus kembali melakukan penyelidikan, tapi—"

"Apa aku boleh ikut dalam petualanganmu?"

Holmes tersenyum senang, seakan dia sudah mengharapkan pertanyaan ini sejak lama.

"Aku baru saja mau menanyakan itu padamu," katanya bersemangat. "Kukira kau sudah mulai bosan dengan petualangan-petualangan kita dulu. Tapi aku ingin mendengar pernyataanmu sekali lagi, kau yakin mau ikut denganku?"

"Holmes," kataku dengan penuh wibawa. "Aku hanya punya dua patah kata untukmu―kenapa tidak?"

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
